The performance or output of some electronic components is affected by the temperature at which they operate. Sometime referred to as a temperature bias, such temperature affects may change the output of an electronic component depending on the temperature of the component. For example, an inertial measurement unit (IMU) is a system that measures linear and angular motion of an object on which it is mounted (e.g., an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) or drone). An IMU typically includes one or more gyroscopes and accelerometers that are used to detect motion, acceleration, and changes in orientation (e.g., pitch, roll, yaw). The gyroscopes and accelerometers on an IMU may be temperature sensitive such that their output may be affected by the temperature of the IMU. If not properly accounted for or calibrated, such temperature biases may render the output of the IMU inaccurate. Examples of other electronic components that are temperature sensitive include, but are not limited to, oscillators, power amplifiers, and radio frequency (RF) resources. Such temperature sensitive components may be exposed to heat from nearby components, such as processors that heat up during operation, which may render their output inaccurate unless a proper compensation or calibration is applied.
In order to correct for the temperature bias of an electronic component, the component is usually calibrated in the factory before shipment. Calibration typically involves heating the component (or the device containing the component) to a target temperature or through a temperature range while measuring the output of the component and computing a correction factor.